The One And Only You / It’s Tradition
The Released of March 21, 2000 for The One and Only You and It's Tradition (Demo Version) Part 1 to 56 Coming Soon on April 2023 on YouTube Commercials from The One and Only You * The Wiggles: Romp on the Stomp Music Video from Wake Up Jeff Trailer * Barney Buddies Club Promo * Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer * Let's Play School Trailer * Barney's Great Adventure Trailer on 30 sec * What a World We Share Trailer * Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer Clip from The One and Only You #Barney Theme Song (Everyone is Special! (episode)’s version)(Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) #Hi Kim! (How Does Your Garden Grow?) (Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from How Does Your Garden Grow?) #My family!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from My Family's Just Right For Me & Hop To It!) #Barney Friendship Song (A New Friend's version)(Clip from The One And Only You and Audio from A New Friend, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitationto Fun! & A New Friend (Reprise)) #Barney comes to life (Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitationto Fun!) #My Family!!!!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)) #Barney Everyone is Special (You've Got to Have Art!'s version)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from You've Got to Have Art!) #Miss Etta and Scooter all BROTHER!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) #NIck Happy!!!!!!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from A Little Big Day!) #Games!!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney Roll Over (1992 Version)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) #Miss Etta & Scooter loves!!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) #Kristen's brother!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Day & Night!) #Stella arrive at London, England(Clip from The One and Only You (with the audio) and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery) #Tell a story!!!!!!!!!!(Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from The One And Only You!) #Once Upon a Time called "A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe" (Barney's Good Day, Good Night's version)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Happily Ever After of "A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe". (Count Me In!'s version)(Clip from The One And Only You!) #Stella leaving from London, England(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from A World Of Music and Easy, Breezy Day!) #All Specials!!!!!!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Let's go!!!!!!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) #Doing!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #Barney Share Your Stuff (2003 version)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Sharing Is Caring!) #Barney leave!!!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas) #Kim leave!!!!!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) #Kristen's Like it!!!!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) #Barney You Can Count on Me (1999 version)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Sing And Dance with Barney!) #Brothers name!!!!!!!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You and Audio from Let's Go For A Ride! and Up, Down and Around!) #Barney Friends Of Mine (2003 Version)(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) #Kristen's Family!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! / A "Little" Mother Goose, On Again, Off Again and Sweeter Than Candy!) #Barney My Family's Just Right for Me (song) (1992 Version)(Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Home Sweet Homes!) #Miss Etta and Scooter Spending time with Friends!!!!!!!!!!!!(Clip from The One And Only You! and Audio from Pennies, Nickels, Dimes!) #Families are differents!(Clip and audio from The One And Only You! and Audio from My Family's Just Right For Me! (episode) and A Picture of Friendship!) #Barney I love you (Excellent Exercise's version)(Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Excellent Exercise!, Grownups for a Day!, On The Move (1995) and Be My Valentine, Love, Barney) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Come Blow Your Horn!'s version)(Clip from The One and Only You and Audio from Come Blow Your Horn!) #Barney comes to play (Who's Who at the Zoo?)(Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Who's Who at the Zoo?) #Barney Says Segment (The One and Only You)(Special Thanks To: Capers For Kids (Called: Ship, Ahoy! Long Credits) #And remember, I Love You! (A Picture of Friendship!'s version)(Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from A Picture of Friendship!) #Barney End Credits (Grandparents are Grand! (1999)'s version)(Clip from The One and Only You! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999)) *Special Thanks To: CAPERS FOR KIDS Audio from The One and Only You ..... (2000 Version) Part 1 to 33 Coming This Later on YouTube Commercials from It's Tradition with Barney! * The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer * Barney Buddies Club Promo * Let's Play School Trailer * Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer * My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) * What a World We Share Trailer * Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer Clip from It's Tradition ... Audio from It's Tradition ... (2000 Version) Part 1 to 30 Finally on June and July 2019 Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation